


Saltwater

by carofnerds



Series: Ocean Tides [2]
Category: Not-Movie-Verse, Thunderbirds
Genre: Incest, M/M, Near-Death-Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world goes blurry in front of him for a moment, and he loses grip on the arms of his chair, his palms suddenly slick with sweat. His mind takes a few moments to claw back into the present moment. Gordon’s trapped down there, in the cold and the dark, and he will probably drown if they can’t intervene. Which seems likely, considering that Gordon is trapped in the only aquatic unit owned by International Rescue.</p><p>Suddenly, the fish puns don’t seem so funny anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT’S DANI’S BIRTHDAY
> 
> I WROTE YOU SOMETHING
> 
> SO HERE IS THIS UNBETA’D PIECE OF CRAP
> 
> -
> 
> Thought it was time I posted this series to AO3... only 9 months later nbd.

The world goes blurry in front of him for a moment, and he loses grip on the arms of his chair, his palms suddenly slick with sweat. His mind takes a few moments to claw back into the present moment. Gordon’s trapped down there, in the cold and the dark, and he will probably drown if they can’t intervene. Which seems likely, considering that Gordon is trapped in the only aquatic unit owned by International Rescue.

Suddenly, the fish puns don’t seem so funny anymore.

Scott stands, meeting his father’s panicked gaze which clashes so terribly with his seemingly calm face. Scott breathes in, deeply, knowing that he too looks equally panicked despite his efforts to stay calm. “I’ll go.”

“Scott, we do not have another submarine. I’m not risking your life too here. It’s bad enough that Gordon-” Jeff chokes on his words a little, then looks steadily downwards. Scott sees Alan, stood by the window, wince. They all feel the pain, like a knife twisting into the soul of their already scarred family unit.

“I can’t leave him down there Dad. Not after mom.”

The silence hangs in the air like a ghost. Virgil looks up from his corner of the room, clearing his throat. “I think it’s our best shot.” He looks like he’s preparing for the worst.

Scott won’t let the worst happen.

Without waiting for permission, or acceptance, he bites the bullet and heads for Thunderbird One.

-

The impact of the water shakes both his craft and his body violently. The roar of waves echoes and crashes against the surface of the windscreen, and One groans as she is pulled into the deep. The glass in front of Scott begins to creak and he prepares himself.

He’s going down to Thunderbird Four, and he is going to bring Gordon back up to the surface with him.

Scott takes one last deep breath. He feels his lungs filling with cool, rapidly dampening air. Once he can’t take in any more, he turns to face the emergency door, and opens it.

The current swoops in and curls around him like an icy tendril, grasping him and pulling him into the salty water with such force that Scott loses some precious air. His eyes sting and struggle to focus, and suddenly Scott is acutely aware of how heavy the water around him is, and his mind decides to helpfully remind him of how many sharks live in this sector of the Pacific Ocean. He is terrified and so alone in the murky blue.

Gordon must feel the same.

With his mission clear in mind, Scott plunges deeper into the water. He strains his eyes in his search for anything resembling the orange paint of Four, the glow of the console. A body.

A faint flickering catches his eye, and Scott pushes harder against the swirling current. He can see her now, the corpse of Four, slowly descending through the depths, her lights behaving like a strobe. Inside, Scott can just about make out a figure.

Gordon’s pale skin is lit briefly and erratically with each effort of the failing electronics in the sub, but his expression is clear. He’s waiting for a rescue that could be too late. Scott approaches the craft, his lungs rapidly emptying with air and his body aching with fatigue. He raps on the window with his knuckles, and presses a hand to the glass.

I’m here. It’ll be fine.

Gordon’s eyes widen as he places a hand over Scott’s. Scott nods, another bubble sliding out of his nose. He’s losing grip fast. His little brother seems to recognise the urgency, and takes a deep breath, then opens his emergency hatch. Scott is winded by the force of Gordon being thrown into him by the water; he loses what’s left of his air supply. He clings to Gordon, holding on with all his might.

This was meant to be a rescue.

Gordon’s light hair was held in a halo about his head. His eyes spoke of serious concern, then realisation. Then he took action in typical Tracy style; recklessly.

Cold lips pressed against Scott’s, and a rush of air filled his mouth.

-

The fresh salt air stung their eyes and faces as they surfaced, and they could barely hold afloat because they were so exhausted. Scott held Gordon close, attempting to keep him warm. His younger brother was close to passing out, having run out of air before they reached the surface. He was coughing and wheezing.

“It’ll be okay,” Scott whispers. His voice sounds harsh and raw, and his eyes are burning. “Hang in there little bro.”

“FAB, Scott,” Gordon smiles weakly, looking to the sky, and then his eyes fall to his brother, and he sighs, falling unconscious, a trace of a smile still remaining on his defined mouth.

The hum of Thunderbird Two’s engines fills the air around the two Tracys.

Scott pulls Gordon closer, sighing into his hair.

Safe for now.


End file.
